tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby and the Flood
Toby and the Flood is the tenth episode of the fifth season. Plot During many days of rain, Toby is asked to investigate a dam during rainy weather, and discovers it is about to burst its banks. Toby hurries to get to higher ground, but the bridge he is on is swept away after the dam collapses. Harold drops a rope to be tied to Toby's bufferbeam and gives the other end to Percy. Toby is saved and when the flood subsides and the dam mended, a party is held in Toby's honour. Characters * Percy * Toby * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Sodor Castle * Toby's Branch Line * Ulfstead * The Dam * The Waterfall * Toby's Flood Bridge Trivia * Edited stock footage from Gallant Old Engine is used. * Inspiration for this episode might have come from the Elan Valley Railway in Wales, which had a section of railway line running along the front of a dam that was under construction. * The footage of Percy racing after Toby is sped up. Goofs * Toby's driver is grinning when he says "It's our only chance!" * Harold is smiling when he follows Toby. * In two scenes, Toby's driver has a different model. * Trevor is sleeping at the party. * When the narrator says "As Toby floated helplessly on the flood waters..." you can see that Toby is still just floating away from the broken bridge. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Holidays * Seasonal Scrapes * My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures DVD Boxsets * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Totally Thomas Volume 2 AUS * Happy Ever After * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * Stepney Gets Lost (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GR * The Trains Have Fun SWE * Little Engines Help Out PHL * Toby's Discovery SWE * Little Engines Help Out JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 GER * It's Great to be a Locomotive! MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures * Toby and the Flood and Other Thomas Adventures ITA * Time for James SVN * Toby and the Flood (Slovenian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) Gallery File:TobyandtheFloodUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:TobyandtheFloodUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TobyandtheFloodSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TobyandtheFloodJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:TobyandtheFloodGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:TobyAndTheFlood1.png|Edited stock footage File:TobyAndTheFlood2.png File:TobyAndTheFlood3.png|The mail van File:TobyAndTheFlood4.png File:TobyAndTheFlood5.png File:TobyAndTheFlood6.png File:TobyAndTheFlood7.png|Percy and Toby File:TobyAndTheFlood8.png File:TobyAndTheFlood9.png File:TobyAndTheFlood10.png File:TobyAndTheFlood11.png File:TobyAndTheFlood12.png|Harold above the dam File:TobyAndTheFlood13.png File:TobyAndTheFlood14.png File:TobyAndTheFlood15.png File:TobyAndTheFlood16.png|Toby File:TobyAndTheFlood17.png File:TobyAndTheFlood18.png File:TobyAndTheFlood19.png File:TobyAndTheFlood20.png|Toby's Driver File:TobyAndTheFlood21.png File:TobyAndTheFlood22.png File:TobyAndTheFlood23.png File:TobyAndTheFlood24.png File:TobyAndTheFlood25.png File:TobyAndTheFlood26.png File:TobyAndTheFlood27.png File:TobyAndTheFlood28.png File:TobyAndTheFlood29.png File:TobyAndTheFlood30.png File:TobyAndTheFlood31.png File:TobyAndTheFlood32.png File:TobyAndTheFlood33.png File:TobyAndTheFlood34.png File:TobyAndTheFlood35.png File:TobyAndTheFlood36.png File:TobyAndTheFlood37.png File:TobyAndTheFlood38.png File:TobyAndTheFlood39.png File:TobyAndTheFlood40.png File:TobyAndTheFlood41.png|The broken dam File:TobyAndTheFlood42.png File:TobyAndTheFlood43.png File:TobyAndTheFlood44.png File:TobyAndTheFlood45.png File:TobyAndTheFlood46.png File:TobyAndTheFlood47.png File:TobyAndTheFlood48.png File:TobyAndTheFlood49.png File:TobyAndTheFlood50.png File:TobyAndTheFlood51.png File:TobyAndTheFlood52.png File:TobyAndTheFlood53.png File:TobyAndTheFlood54.png File:TobyAndTheFlood55.png File:TobyAndTheFlood56.png File:TobyAndTheFlood57.png File:TobyAndTheFlood58.png File:TobyAndTheFlood59.png File:TobyAndTheFlood60.png File:TobyAndTheFlood61.png File:TobyAndTheFlood62.png File:TobyAndTheFlood63.png File:TobyAndTheFlood64.png File:TobyAndTheFlood65.png File:TobyAndTheFlood66.png File:TobyAndTheFlood67.png File:TobyAndTheFlood68.png File:TobyAndTheFlood69.png|The mended dam File:TobyAndTheFlood70.png File:TobyAndTheFlood71.png|Harold, Bertie, Toby, the Fat Controller, and Percy File:TobyAndTheFlood72.png File:TobyAndTheFlood73.png File:TobyAndTheFlood74.png|Harold File:TobyAndTheFlood75.png File:TobyAndTheFlood76.png File:TobyAndTheFlood77.png File:TobyandtheFlood78.png File:TobyandtheFlood79.png File:TobyandtheFlood8.jpg File:TobyandtheFlood14.png File:TobyandtheFlood15.png File:TobyandtheFlood18.png File:TobyandtheFlood19.png File:TobyandtheFlood20.png File:TobyandtheFlood21.png File:TobyandtheFlood22.png File:TobyandtheFlood23.png File:TobyandtheFlood24.png File:ThomasLand(Japan)2.jpg|The events of the episode recreated for Thomas Land Episode File:Toby and the Flood - British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby and the Flood - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes